


Divergence

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 31 prompts used: Harry/Ginny, rain, rings, vanilla sex.





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 prompts used: Harry/Ginny, rain, rings, vanilla sex.

Ginny lay in bed watching the rain, thin rivulets running down the foggy pane.

She looked at her wedding ring and sighed. 

They were living a fairy tale life and yet there was something missing. 

Bill and Fleur couldn't keep their hands to themselves, even after two children. Charlie and George often laughed and told them to get a room.

Harry wasn't a tactile person, Ginny knew that. The way he'd grown up, it was amazing the depth of affection he did display.

She didn't doubt that he loved her.

But.

Was what they had enough? The times she'd wanted to try something more than vanilla sex, he'd been less than receptive. 

Then there was the matter of children. Her mum had asked when they planned to start a family. Ginny knew Harry would make a great father if how he was with Teddy was any indication.

Is that what she wanted though? Her Quidditch career would surely suffer even if she minimised her absence. The world of sport moved fast and she'd be left behind. 

Harry shifted beside her but continued sleeping, the sound of his breathing familiar, comforting. 

She'd be a fool to throw it all away.

Right?


End file.
